


On Days Off

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: They’re supposed to be working.
Relationships: Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	On Days Off

Juno sighed as she tugged the hair tie out of her bun. She shook her head, letting her hair tumble over her shoulders for the first time in what felt like months (but was probably only a few hours)

“Juno, can you-“ Galen began, looking up from the intelligence reports they were sorting through. Juno frowned.

“Is something wrong, darling?” She asked. He was staring at her, head tilted the way he did when he was fascinated by something.

“No,” he murmured distractedly, “Just, I’ve never seen you with your hair down.” Galen reached out as though to touch her hair, an aborted half-movement.

“C-can I?” He asked, so soft and low, vulnerable almost. She shook her head so that her hair fell closer to him. And ever so slowly, he reached forward and touched the golden locks. 

Galen was smiling as he carded his hand through her long hair. He flicked his eyes to hers, an easy delight on his face.

“Later, will you let me braid it?” He asked eagerly. 


End file.
